La Segunda Weasley
by Violeta Todd
Summary: Una nueva Weasley llegó a la familia. Y juntos podremos ver los mejores momentos de Victorie, la segunda Weasley en generaciones
1. Es una niña

**Bueno….Soy nueva en esto así que espero que les guste el fic y me dejen muchos ****Reviews para animarme, es una idea que se me ocurrió poco después de que anunciaran el Árbol Genealógico de los Weasley en la página de JKRowling, ahí pueden ver como se llaman los hijos de los hermanos pelirrojos y con quien se casaron. No se si será un One-Shoot o lo seguire, quien sabe.**

**No ahí más que decir que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y que yo solo los uso para dejar volar mi imaginación, Gracias por leer.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante mucho tiempo, se le conoció a ella, como la Primera Weasley en largas generaciones, y aunque nunca llego a comentarlo abiertamente y mostraba cierto rechazo cuando todos se empeñaban en protegerla, Ginevra Weasley se sentía muy orgullosa de serlo, se sentía orgullosa de ser la primera y la única en generaciones.

Como si de un Sexto sentido se tratase, a ella, jamás le gusto esa francesilla para su querido hermano mayor Bill, ella no podía ver en esa _Veela_ nada bueno, creía que solo traería problemas, y lamentablemente no se equivoco.

Después de que Harry acabara con el temido Lord Voldemort, la comunidad mágica estuvo tranquila, al fin habría paz para todos, al fin según Ginny, podría continuar su relación con su amado, justamente aprovecharon la cena que organizo la madre de esta para anunciar su reconciliación, todos la aceptaron con gran alegría, y al acabar de felicitarlos, Fleur llamo la atención de todos y tomo de la mano a Bill.

-Yo y Bill tenemos algo que _decig_-

-Familia…-continuo el joven- Fleur y yo estamos esperando un bebe-

El silencio que reino el comedor duro bastante, pero pronto Molly Weasley lo resolvió lanzando un grito de felicidad y abrazo a la feliz pareja, todos lo rodearon y comenzaron a hacer típicas preguntas, Harry también se había levantado y jalando de la mano a su pelirroja, noto como esta parecía estar en un pequeño Shock.

-¿Gin….estas bien?-

-¿Eh?....oh…s-si, estoy bien- la pelirroja pareció reaccionar y sonriéndole, apretó su mano contra la suya y ambos se unieron a felicitar a la pareja.

~O~

_7 meses despues……_

Ginny corría por los pasillos del hospital San Mungo, se encontraba a mitad de un entrenamiento de las _Holyhead Harpies_ cuando le avisaron que Fleur había roto fuente.

Fue cuando se encontró con su hermano Ron y Hermione, su ya oficial novia.

-¡Chicos!, ¿Qué paso?...¿ya nació?- pregunto cansada de correr, estaba bastante fatigada aun no se había acostumbrado a sus entrenamientos, y eso que había salido apresurada de este al enterarse de la buena nueva, de hecho aun llevaba el uniforme, estaba sudada y con algo de tierra en su cara.

-Tranquila Ginny- contesto la castaña- Todo salio bien, pero velo por ti misma-señalo la puerta- adentro están Bill y tu madre.-

Ginny no espero mas y se atravesó decidida la puerta, estaba emocionada, últimamente había soñado con aquel pequeño, aun se llevaba un poco mal con Fleur, pero aun así, el tiempo y el hecho de que esta no abandonara a su adorado hermano después del ataque de Greyback, la hicieron pensar diferente, y ahora, habría un nuevo niño en la familia, pensaba que tal vez ella podría enseñarle a montar en escoba y enseñarle Quidditch.

Entro y le conmovió ver a su hermano y Fleur acunar un pequeño bulto, mientras su madre se limpiaba pequeñas lágrimas de alegría.

-Hola…- dijo Ginny, tratando de llamar su atención, sin embargo se quedo parada ahí sin saber que hacer.

-Ginny….-Fleur fue quien la llamo, mostrando una gran sonrisa, se veía cansada, pero tenia un nuevo brillo en sus ojos- Ven, _Acegcate_-

Esta no espero más y corrió al lado de la cama, su madre le cedió el lugar y pudo ver que entre las mantas, se asomaba una pequeña cabeza sonrosada y rodeada de escasos rizos dorados, durmiendo cómodamente en el regazo de su madre.

-Toma- dijo la rubia, ofreciéndole el bulto, Ginny lo tomo temerosa, lo veía muy frágil, aun así, lo recibió con una sonrisa, la meció un poco, y quedo embobada cuando este abrió sus ojos y dejo ver sus hermosos ojos Azules.

Estaba tan encantada que entonces se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Y como le van a poner a este pequeñín-dijo viendo a su hermano y cuñada, ambos fruncieron un poco el seño, pero no contestaron.

-Yo pienso que podría llamarse como tu Bill, o tal vez como mi papá, ¿no crees mamá?-

Dijo volteándose hacia Molly, que también la miraba extrañada.

-Ginny querida, no creo que Arthur, sea el nombre adecuado para…-la chica la interrumpió- ¡No!...bueno….es cierto…ahí que considerar a la familia de Fleur, tal vez quieran llamarlo como tu padre-dijo volteando a ver a su cuñada, fue entonces cuando la rubia entendió, y cambio su rostro por uno mas alegre y comenzó a reír.

La pelirroja sin embargo no entendió el chiste y voltio hacia su madre y hermano, quienes ahora también reían.

-Ginny, querida, ellos ya escogieron un nombre-

-Oh bueno….supongo que esta bien….- contesto colorada, sin saber que mas decir-y…¿Cómo se llama entonces?-

Bill sonrio y con una rapida mirada a su esposa voltearon hacia la pelirroja que aun mecia al pequeño bulto.

-Victorie-dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo

Ginny tardo un minuto en procesar la información. Para cuando finalmente lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa.

_Ahí __Merlín……no puede ser cierto………_

Sin saber que hacer, sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar, poso sus ojos de nuevo sobre esos pequeños ojos azules, se sintió un poco tonta al no reaccionar, pero es que…ni siquiera sabia como hacerlo, es decir…debía estar ¿Feliz o…Celosa?

Comenzó a temblar un poco y esto pareció molestar a la pequeña que comenzó a llorar, en ese momento la pelirroja ahogo un gemido y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Ginny tranquila- Sintió las manos de su madre sobre sus hombros y la sentó en un sillón, de nuevo voltio a ver a la pequeña y noto lo hermosa que era, suspiro hondo y mientras sus ojos demostraban cierta angustia, sonrió y acerco su rostro al de su sobrina.

-Victorie….-susurro- La segunda Weasley en generaciones….-

~O~

_**Lo hice! lo hice!, al fin lo publique, la verdad es que escribí esto hace muchooo tiempo, cuando recién había salido el Árbol Genealógico Weasley, la verdad aun no estoy segura si esto será un One Shoot o a la larga escribiré un segundo o hasta tercer capitulo. la verdad la relación Ginny/Victorie me parece interesante, al menos a mi, después de todo, aun cuando prácticamente todos los hermanos Weasley tuvieron niñas, Victorie fue la primera sobrina y nieta, además siendo hija de Bill, debió haber algo entre Tía y Sobrina.**_

_**Bueno, por lo pronto aquí les dejo mi trabajo, esperando pronto publicar los otros dos fics que tengo guardados y a los que todavía me falta darles unos arreglos. Por fa!! Dejen Reviews!! **_


	2. Ia Inny

**Capitulo 2**

Se mueve entre las cobijas calientes. El sol entra por la ventana y alumbra el cuarto decorado en tonos rosas y blancos. Sus ojitos azules se abren y comienza a sollozar para que vengan a buscarla. Entonces llega ese hombre alto y con pelo rojo que a veces le da miedo por las cicatrices del rostro. Aunque no le preocupa demasiado, solo lo ve en las mañanas y en la noche, igual que esa chica rubia que siempre esta demasiado atareada y caminando en círculos, siempre buscando algo a último minuto.

No está segura quienes son ellos, a veces se pregunta que hace en esa casa que no conoce en absoluto. Su rutina siempre es la misma, el chico pelirrojo la despierta y la lleva a casa de la abuela y de Ginny. O al menos así se hacen llamar las mujeres que la cuidan todo el día. No entiende por que no puede quedarse para siempre con ellas; le encanta pasar el día con la chica pelirroja llamada Ginny, es tan divertida y se nota que la quiere mucho. Ella cree que también la quiere. Si, la quiere, si no por que cuando cae la noche y sabe que pronto vendrán a llevársela se pone a llorar intentando decir que quiere quedarse a su lado.

Pero no importa cuánto llore. Siempre acaba hiéndase con el pelirrojo y la rubia.

Y es ella, la rubia, quien siempre la acuesta en la cama con barrotes que no le gusta para nada.

-_Bonne Nuit Victoire_-le dice nada más antes de salir y apagar todas las luces, dejándola con temor en la oscuridad y sin saber que no ha entendido una palabra de lo que ha dicho.

Se pregunta por que la rubia no puede ser como Ginny, que a la hora de dormir la siesta la arrulla con su voz y acaricia su cabeza con amor, se pregunta por que no entiende que los lloriqueos que lanza son por que ella le teme a la oscuridad y esta esperando que encienda su luz de noche, pero nunca lo hace.

Cuando se resigna a que nadie vendrá a ver que le pasa se dedica a recordar el día que ha pasado con Ginny y la abuela.

Abuela siempre le prepara montones de papillas de todas las frutas que conoce y le prepara una mezcla de leche deliciosa que la chica rubia jamás a aprendido a hacer. Ginny juega con ella toda clase de juegos y hace unas caras tan graciosas que ha tenido accidentes varias veces por la risa que le dan, al menos Ginny siempre le cambia el pañal con alegría y sin ninguna muestra de asco como las que a veces hace el chico pelirrojo. A veces, a escondidas, Ginny también le da paseos en escoba por los jardines que ahí fuera de la casa, y le habla de tantas cosas como si fueran confidentes, ella también intenta hablarle pero sus balbuceos solo hacen que ella ria y le de vueltas por los aires encantada.

Ella quisiera poder decirle de alguna forma que es la persona que mas quiere en el mundo, pero cuando intenta abrazarla sus bracitos no pueden abarcar nada mas que le brazo de la joven y cuando dice "Te quiero Ginny" solo es capaz de oír su voz balbuceante que realmente no dice nada.

Ha intentado decirlo todo el día. "Te quiero Ginny", pero no funciona, incluso a caído en el llanto cada vez que falla. Le agrada que al menos la chica le presta toda su atención cuando lo intenta.

Cuando ve que el sol se esta ocultando sabe que debe darse prisa si quiere decirlo ese día, por que si no llegaran el pelirrojo y la rubia para llevársela y tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para decírselo y a ella si ahí algo que no le gusta es esperar.

Llama su atención con la sonaja pero ella esta absorta, opta entonces por lanzarla por los aires y atinando le da en la frente.

-¡Victoire!-regaña ella entre molesta y divertida, toma la sonaja y la pone en su manita otra vez- Niña traviesa, con ese brazo serias una buena cazadora-

Ella solo puede sonreír.

-_¿Quidditch? ¿Son esas personas que vuelan y se lanzan pelotas?_-dice mientras mueve el juguete contenta, aunque esta segura que Ginny tampoco le ha entendido.

-Cuando me retire de las Holyhead tu podrías cubrir mi puesto, ¿Te gustaría?-le pregunta mientras la alza en brazos y recorre la sala coreando los balbuceos de ella con su sonora risa- Con ustedes, la jugadora de Quidditch mas joven del mundo, sobrina de la fabulosa Ginny… ¡Victoire Weasley!-

El juego es divertido, pero se ven interrumpidos cuando alguien toca la puerta.

-¡Son Mamá y Papá Victorie!-le dice Ginny emocionada (A veces se pregunta si esos son los nombres de la rubia y el pelirrojo). Ella sin embargo no comparte la alegría y comienza a llorar y a aferrarse a su cuello.

-¡Oh! ¿Por que siempre haces esto?, Mamá debe estar emocionada por verte-la consuela mientras abre la puerta. La niña intenta aferrarse a su cuello cuando Ginny abre la puerta, pero las manos de la rubia son más fuertes y la pone en su regazo sin admitir protestas.

-Gracias por cuidagla Ginny-le dice -El trabajo en Gringotts no nos deja mucho tiempo-

-No ahí cuidado, sabes que me encanta hacerlo. Nos veremos el lunes Victorie-le dice mientras acaricia su piernita, "No" quiere decir "Quiero quedarme" empieza a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunta el pelirrojo

-Ha de teneg el pañal sucio, ya se lo cambiagas en casa-

-¿Por que siempre debo hacerlo yo?-pregunta el molesto.

-Eges su padge Bill- le reprocha ella

-Y tu su madre-

-¡Ey! no palien por eso, mejor váyanse, esta haciendo frio y podría hacerle daño-

-Bueno, otra vez gracias hermanita-dice el pelirrojo mientras comienza a salir por la puerta. Victoire vuelve a moverse incomoda mientras intenta decir lo que intentado decir todo la tarde.

"Te quiero Ginny" dice en su mente mientras de su boca sale el molesto balbuceo que ya la esta hartando.

-Di adiós Victoire-dice la rubia mientras mueve su manita por ella.

"Te quiero Ginny"

-¡Inny!-sale de su boca con claridad.

La rubia se ha detenido en el umbral de la puerta mientras el pelirrojo regresa sobre sus pasos con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- ¡Inny!-repite extendiendo sus brazos a la joven que se ha quedado pasmada en mitad del recibidor.

-Su primera palabra-exclama el pelirrojo feliz

Su pequeño corazón se llena de alegría cuando ve que los ojos de Ginny se humedecen y brillan con alegría. Ella también esta contenta, por que aunque no lo ha dicho con claridad, sabe que Ginny entiende, que con esa pequeña palabra, le esta diciendo lo mucho que la quiere. Pero ahora solo una duda aborda su cabecita. ¿Por qué la chica rubia de repente se ve tan triste?

* * *

**N/A: **Ayer en la noche releí el primer capitulo y me quede con ganas de mas, por eso escribí esto. Siendo honestos, no me a gustado mucho, siento que le falta algo, pero sabia que si seguía corrigiéndolo no lo publicaría nunca, así que, esto es lo que ahí. Espero en verdad les guste o al menos que sea soportable jajajaja.

Un poco duro lo se. Quería un mayor acercamiento entre Ginny y Victoire y como consecuencia deje a Fleur varada. A raíz de esto prometo en un futuro no muy lejano arreglar la relación, pero por el momento creo que pasara un tiempo antes de que sea posible.

Ahora por favor, les pido un Review, se acepta la crítica.


	3. Ella es el Jefe

**Capitulo 3**

Es la mayor de todos los nietos Weasley. Es la mayor de nueve nietos.

Victorie observa a sus dos hermanos, Dominique que molesta ha acabado por obedecerla y se ha sentado tranquila a jugar. Louis se limpia las lágrimas que su agresiva hermana Dom le ha provocado cuando le quito su osito. La niña rubia se acerca y se lo tiende, las mejillas regordetas se Louise se encienden y sus brazos aprietan con fuerza al muñeco de peluche.

Un nuevo llanto estalla en la sala de juegos. Albus se ha caído del triciclo. Pero la pequeña rubia ve la escena y se corrige. _James ha tirado a Albus del triciclo_.

Se acerca de espaldas a su primo que se ríe descaradamente de su broma. Albus la observa con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Jimmy parece sentir su mirada sobre el por que para de reír y voltea verla con una expresión nerviosa.

-¡Ha sido un accidente lo juro!-exclama.

-¡Ni es cieto!- reclama Albus haciendo un nuevo puchero. Victorie suspira y levanta a su pequeño primo. Lanza a James una mirada furibunda. Como diciéndole _"Vuelves a hacerlo y se lo dire a tu madre" _el parece entenderlo, por que desaparece de escena y corre a seguir jugando con Fred. Albus vuelve a estar en su triciclo y sigue andando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una vez todo en orden se sienta junto a su prima Rose que hojea e intenta leer Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo a Hugo y Lily que están mas ocupados babeando sus sonajas.

Un estallido de risas hace que la tranquilidad se vaya.

-¡Eres tan lenta como una tortuga Lucy!-escucha que Roxane grita desde las escaleras. Como si fuera una estampida, las figuras de cristal de su madre se tambalean y ella debe correr para que la bailarina que su tía Gabrielle le regalara por su último cumpleaños no se estampe en el suelo.

-¡Espérame Roxane!-grita ahora Lucy. Ambas niña corren en la sala y hace que lámparas y adornos se tambaleen. En medio del alboroto, el carraspeo fuerte de Victorie se escucha. Ambas niñas se detienen y observan a su prima. Tragan saliva y siguen corriendo, pero ahora en dirección al jardín, donde no podrán romper nada.

-Vaya crios revoltosos-dice una voz a sus espaldas.

Molly, la nieta más grande después de ella la observa burlona. Como si no envidiara su trabajo para nada. Victorie también sonríe, por que sabe que si lo hace.

Ella es la mayor de los nietos Weasley. Es la mayor de los nueve primos, mayor que una hermana y un hermano.

Ella es el jefe. Y le encanta serlo.

* * *

Que puedo decir, no es lo que habia prometido. de un Victorie/Fleur, pero llegara, con el tiempo.

esto se me ocurrio luego de ver videos familiares. en este caso el primo mas grande era un hombre y siempre ponia orden y control en todo. era como el niñero, y pues esto a salido. creo que mencione a todos los primos weasley, espero que no se me haya escapado ninguno. solo Teddy. pero para el tengo guardado algo especial. creo que ahora que termine mis otros fic podre dedicarme a escribir mis otros proyectos y a poner unas cuantas viñetas mas en esta seccion jejeje, nos seguimos leyendo.


	4. Wealey es nuestra Reina

**Provablemente se pregunte, ¿y cuando hara esta chica el Fleur/Victorie que prometio hace tiempo?  
P****ues esta por la mitad, pero me doy cuenta que no va a ningun lado asi que tal vez tarde un poco mas jejeje. Aunque me pongo una fecha tal vez salga antes. mmmm...que tal dentro de tres dias. no es tanto tiempo ¿verdad? pues ojala pueda cumplir en ese plazo. por ahora los dejo con esta viñeta que se me a ocurrido hoy que fue partido de futbol de mi pequeña prima y grite como loca por ella. jajajaj. ¡Weasley es nuestra Reina!. hace no mucho le lei el libro y le encanto el grito. asi que era todas sonrisas cuando se lo grite y si, no me importo verme ñoña o que me vieran raro. todo por mi pequeñina. **

**

* * *

**

_~Dedicado a mi pequeña y dulce Elizabeth._ ~

* * *

Grita, grita fuerte para que todas la oigan.

La mano de Victorie apenas se ha cerrado sobre la Snitch cuando la frase, o mas bien grito a salido de sus labios. La multitud a su alrededor la acompaña, grita con ella, y pronto es un coro celebrando la victoria de Grffindor.

Ginny debe admitir, que demasiados años atrás, se sintió muy celosa cuando la multitud exclamaba alabando a su hermano, "Weasley es nuestro Rey", pero los celos se fueron cuando pudo ver la confianza y la sonrisa que había en ron al bajar de la escoba después de cada partido mientras el público lo alababa. Era su momento, era el momento de ron. Y siendo sinceros, los celos se fueron más específicamente cuando Ginny escuchaba a la familia aclamar a cualquiera de sus hermanos en el Quidditch con ese mismo grito. "Weasley es nuestro Rey". Y se daba cuenta que no era tan especial y único.

Y a ella infantilmente se le había ocurrido que tal vez, algún día, alguien podría gritar por ella como su Reina, después de todo, su nombre era de una Reina, era un Weasley, era buena en el Quidditch, Merlín a nadie le quedaba mejor ese grito. Pero sobre todo, no había nadie más a quien se lo pudieran gritar, sin hermanas, tías o nueras que compartieran su apellido. Ella seria la única.

Con el tiempo lo olvido, o quiso obligarse a hacerlo, cuando en cada anotación para las Holyhead arpies escuchaba que gritaban su nombre, su apellido, o la ovacionaban con aplausos. Pero nunca gritaron lo que ella quería. Incluso durante su último partido antes de retirarse, espero un milagro, algo como una despedida, pero no paso.

Y ahora Victorie había jugado su primer partido como buscadora para Griffindor, y había tomado la Snitch y ganado para su casa, y sin planearlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, ella había gritado "Weasley es nuestra reina" y todos a su alrededor, familiares y amigos la habían acompañado. Incluso mientras su sobrina bajaba en picada hacia ella y se lanzaba a sus brazos, todos seguían gritando, y ella le susurraba en el oído que era única.

Por que aunque técnicamente Victorie era la segunda Weasley, para ella era su primera sobrina, para su madre era la primera nieta, para Bill y Fleur era su primera hija. Y ahora también era la primera Reina. Y Ginny, por extraño que parezca, no pudo sentir ni siquiera un poco de celos, por que estaba mas ocupado sintiéndose plenamente feliz.

* * *

**Es curioso como este fic que no le veia futuro ya tiene cuatro viñetas. y con planes para muchas mas. aunque queda la promesa de una proxima mucho mas larga. **


	5. Favorita

_No es lo que prometi. ni cerca esta de serlo, pero es algo que se puede leer mientras yo termino el Vic/Fleur que incluso estoy pesando en dejarlo como la viñeta final y definitiva. _

_por ahora les pido que se conformen con esto y que si se les ocurre alguna situacion o ecena yo estaria feliz de hechar a volar mi imaginacion y complacerlos. sin cobrar xD. saludos. _

* * *

Para Carla, por ser tan dulce e imaginativa.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Victorie se pasa su manita por el cabello intensamente rubio y acomoda mejor su moño azul. Quiere estar perfecta para ese día. Hoy es el día de su abuela, es su cumpleaños y toda la familia se reunirá para celebrar en la madriguera. Y Victorie esta emocionada, por que aunque es el día de la abuela, seguro no le molestara compartir la atención con ella, después de todo su Nana a tenido suficientes cumpleaños y para ella el día también es importante, por que hoy se le ha puesto flojo su primer diente de leche. Mamá se a emocionado, igual papá, sus hermanos se han muerto de la envidia, y ella quiere que lo mismo pase hoy. Mientras los adultos halaban que cada vez se pone más grande y bonita, sus primos se pongan verdes y vean como la miman.

Por que ella es la mayor, es la mas amada y querida de los nietos y sobrinos.

-¡Se hace tarde!-grita su padre desde abajo- ¡vámonos ya!-

Ella sonríe mientras con un dedo mueve el diente flojo que la hará la estrella de esa tarde.

Cuando llegan a la madriguera solo tío Percy y tío George junto con toda su familia están ahí. Lo primero que hace Victorie es correr por todos lados y anunciar a sus tios y abuelo sobre su diente. Todos aplauden y la levantan en brazos. Sus hermanos y primos la observan ceñudos. Victorie no los culpa. Ella es la favorita, de estar en su lugar estaría igual. Pronto llegan tío Charlie y tío Ron y la historia se repite. Tía Hermione se interesa mas por que según parece sus padres arreglan dientes. Victorie no acaba de escuchar cuando sale corriendo a la cocina. No quiere que nadie arregle su diente, antes debe enseñárselo a la abuela que esta ocupada preparando la comida. La encuentra justo en la entrada.

-¡Abuelita!-grita ella-Adivina, Adivina-insiste mientras salta a su alrededor.

-¿Que ocurre dulzura?-le pregunta poniéndose a su altura.

-Se me ha…-pero entonces la interrumpe el ruido de la entrada y los gritos de sorpresa.

-¡Mi ahijada ya camina!-grita tío Charlie desde la sala. La abuela se levanta de golpe y corre a recibir a los recién llegados. Victorie la sigue, y ve a tío Harry en la entrada con Albus y James de la mano. Tía Ginny camina por el pequeño pasillo de la entrada sosteniendo a una pequeña Lily que camina como un Ganso frente a toda la familia.

Victorie lanza un bufido. Vale, Lily puede apoyar los pies en el piso y dar unos cuantos pasos. Ella también lo hace y no va por ahí presumiéndolo, por que todo el mundo puede hacerlo. Hasta el tonto de su hermanito Louis puede.

-Ha dado los primeros pasos ayer-dice tía Ginny mientras sigue atenta a la pequeña pelirroja.

Victorie sonríe por que se da cuenta que aun no le dice a sus tíos Potter que su diente esta flojo y aun no ha podido decírselo a la abuela. Se acerca a tío Harry sonriendo.

-Tío, se me ha puesto flojo un diente- dice.

-¡Oh! Que pena Vic-contesta su tío sin voltear a verla, atento a lo que hace su hija. Ella lanza un bufido y decide que mejor se lo dirá a Tía Ginny y a su Nana. Pero apenas esta apunto de correr hacia ellas cuando finalmente Lily llega a su objetivo. Llega a su abuela. Y todos gritan de emoción cuanta la pequeña lanza gritos de emoción y dice.

-Tata, tata-

Ella sigue sin comprender. Y entonces la abuela llora y dice que Lily es igual a tía Ginny cuando era pequeña. Los adultos, su padre incluido se limpian algunas lágrimas mientras ven la dulce escena. Mientras la pequeña rubia cae finalmente a la realidad.

Tal vez ella se la mayor, pero Lily es la menor, la bebe. Y ella Victorie Weasley, nunca será la favorita.

* * *

Quien de aqui no a sufrido por no ser el favorito. yo e sufrido por mis primos menores, y algunas veces por los logros de otros. pero eso cambia cuando uno crece, pero creanme que me divierto reviviendo mis sentimientos infantiles con Victorie, me traen recuerdos. hermosos y añorados recuerdos.


End file.
